


Here I Love You

by AChyi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChyi/pseuds/AChyi
Summary: Lofter搬文 存档





	Here I Love You

凌晨两点三十五分，克拉默一个人躺在床上，看着天花板上变幻的阴影。他忘记拉窗帘了。

除了拉窗帘他还有很多事没有做。新租的公寓没有打扫，散开的行李箱扔在墙角没有整理，连外衣都没有脱下来。他穿着皮夹克和牛仔裤躺在上一任房客留下的床单上，感觉自己身心疲惫。

或许开始一段新生活没有他想象得那么容易。一旦习惯了两个人朝夕相伴的生活，就会觉得此刻的孤单和陌生难以忍受。可是他和扎卡已经分手了，并且听说后者已经去了英国。

英国。距离上不算太远，如果他想，他完全可以乘着飞机去英国一日游。他以前也曾经开车一整天，穿越国界线去瑞士见扎卡。可是现在不一样了，他想起了扎卡给他发的最后一条短信：不必再见。

当时他想，好吧，不见就不见，我也走。第二天他开始打包行李，一周之后就搬到了另外一个城市。

可他并不是一个洒脱的人。因此他只能在深夜里折磨自己，翻来覆去地想着：我到底来这里做什么呢？

他的心里有一个小小的声音：回去吧，回到你和格拉尼特的公寓去，在那里你同样可以开始新生活。

克拉默差点就动摇了，但他告诉自己，不，不，不。

 

克拉默是被太阳晒醒的。已经快要入冬了，夜里冷得人手脚冰凉，可白天的阳光依旧明媚得刺眼。他简单洗漱了一下，伸着懒腰走到门口，打算看看邮箱里有没有旧报纸，好让他铺在桌子上。

绿色的邮箱表面蒙着一层灰尘，看来很久没被打开过了。克拉默打开邮箱，几份周报挟着灰尘扑通一声落在地上。

还有两张明信片。

他把它们捡起来，轻轻抹掉上面的灰尘。两张明信片上都有字。

一张上面写着：

“B，  
布鲁塞尔这地方真是乏善可陈，但这里有世界上最棒的连环画博物馆。我买了不少纪念品。如果你与我同游，准会说我是个幼稚鬼。我不会生气，尽管我在意你说的每一个字。  
M”

落款的日期大约在两个月前。明信片的右上角盖着有丁丁头像的邮戳，克拉默把卡片翻过来，果不其然地看到了《丁丁历险记》里的经典一幕：登月火箭正在离开地球。

另一张则是半个月前写的，上面印着挪威特有的峡湾风光。

“B，  
昨天这里下雪了，天气有些冷，可我的心却很热。我依然爱你，我永不冷漠。  
M”

克拉默被肉麻得打了个哆嗦。这些卡片明显不是寄给他的，没人知道他的新地址，而且他的名字里一个B也没有。他忽然觉得心里有点难受，他想到了扎卡——这个人也曾经给他写过这样热烈的情话。

他想这个B大概是上一位房客，而M却不知道他已经搬走了，这些载着爱的明信片只能流落到错误的人手里，多么可惜。

克拉默猜这位M是一位男士，因为卡片上的笔迹很有力，微微向右斜。他的脑海里浮现出了一个模糊的形象：一个二三十岁的男人，相貌端正，个子很高，也许身材也很魁梧。但一定浪漫多情，像个意大利人。

而B，他不知道，或许是个可爱的女孩子，或许也是一个男人。

克拉默把报纸随手扔在沙发上，然后把两张明信片放进抽屉里。也许有一天真正的收件人会回来寻找它们，他应该替那个人把它们收好。

 

克拉默的新生活正在慢慢步入正轨，他认识了许多邻居，也在附近的学校里找到了一份助教的工作，基本上习惯了这里的生活节奏。

当然，也陆续收到了一些明信片，每一张上面都盖着来自不同地方的邮戳。

“B，  
读了《天使在美国》。里面有句话说，世界上最痛苦的事就是渴望我们留在身后的和向前梦想的。可是我想，如果'我们'是指你和我，那这一定是世界上最美妙的事。  
M”

啊，多好，这才叫爱情吧，他想。

“B，  
嘿，我到英国来了，不过这里的天气也很坏。刚在大学城里转了一圈，有人问我是不是教授(我戴着眼镜) :D 你看，我还是很有气质的。  
给你我的爱和吻。  
M”

看到英国两个字克拉默的心紧缩了一下，但后面的文字又吸引了他的注意。

这张明信片上M的形象好像更加清晰了——他猜他很英俊，绅士有礼，但也是个孩子气的家伙。他想象着M得意洋洋地把明信片投进邮筒里的样子，露出了一个微笑。

克拉默想，M真是个可爱的人。他喜欢这个家伙。

“B，  
我想你。  
M”

简单的三个字，笔迹十分潦草。像是喝醉了酒写的。

克拉默觉得“我想你”是世界上最好听的情话。“爱”和“喜欢”这些字眼太直白，太冲动了；“今夜月色很好”又太含蓄了；而“我想你”却刚刚好，无论你在不在我身边，我都在想你。

克拉默叹了口气，如果也有人在想我就好了。

“B，  
祝你分手后的第一个情人节快乐。和你分开真是我做过最错误的事。但我希望你过得幸福，我可以为此做任何事。  
M”

好了，现在克拉默知道了，B已经成了M的前任。这样看来M简直就像一个骚扰犯。克拉默想象着他像条大犬一样摇着尾巴等待回复的样子，忍不住笑了起来。

这几个月来他已经攒下了不薄不厚的一叠明信片。几乎每张上都写着情话，只有一张上没有字，但M在上面用透明胶带小心地封住了一片落叶。

这是一个多么温柔的人啊。

如果他能给M写一封信，他会说，嘿，你搞错人了，不过我不介意你继续搞错下去。可是M总是满世界地跑，克拉默抓不住他。

 

克拉默对他的新工作还算满意。唯一不太好的地方就是他时常看见班里的学生们成双入对，这偶尔也会让他觉得心里很不平衡。有时M的某一句甜言蜜语会恰好跃进他的脑海，他想，啊，就当这些话是寄给我的好了，就一分钟。可是下一分钟他就会十分唾弃自己，觉得自己就像一个无耻的小偷，企图窃取别人的爱。

但是他对自己说：“不是的，只是我过着没有朋友，没有爱情，也没有钱的生活。我太需要一个寄托了。”

这的确成为了他的某种寄托。克拉默发现自己对M的明信片产生了一种莫名的期待。每天早上他要做的第一件事就是去扒邮箱，如果没有那一张小小的卡片，他会失望，很失望。如果有，他会高兴得整天都哼着小曲，好像心里有几千只扑棱着翅膀的蝴蝶。

扎卡曾经把他的心打碎了。如今三个月过去了，克拉默觉得他的心好像已经慢慢地被修复了。

可是这些明信片并不是寄给他的。克拉默觉得自己大概是寂寞得快出毛病了，他今天晚上就应该去泡吧。但最后他还是决定待在家里看看书，或许还有那一叠明信片。

他给自己选了一本诗集，随手翻开一页，上面写着：

“我要从大山上给你采来欢乐的花/那喇叭藤花  
那褐色的榛子/那装满了亲吻的野藤花篮  
我要在你身上做  
春天对樱桃树做的事”

克拉默笑了。这个聂鲁达可真是个调皮的流氓。这是唯一一位他系统地迷恋着的诗人，他愿意每天都沉浸在那腻歪而又迷人的情话里，乐此不疲。

他想，聂鲁达的心中一定有很多的爱，不然怎么能写出这样的文字来呢？就像…就像M，他一定也有很多的爱，能和他在一起，一定是一件很浪漫的事吧。

 

这一天克拉默在邮箱里发现了两张明信片。

第一张：

“B，  
春天来啦。  
M”

克拉默看了看右上角，圆圆的邮戳里面印着“意大利-圣马力诺”。他把鼻尖贴在M的字迹上，轻轻闭上眼睛，好像已经嗅到了亚平宁半岛上的春天。

另一张上的内容则相当眼熟：

“B，  
远远地/海洋鸣响回荡  
这是一个港口/我在这里爱你

我在这里爱你/而地平线徒然地隐藏你  
在这些冰冷的事物中/我仍然爱你  
M”

《我在这里爱你》。克拉默的心忽然怦怦地撞击着他的胸膛，好像那几千只蝴蝶一瞬间开始翩翩起舞了似的。

他第一次如此渴望给M写一封信。他想说，你也喜欢聂鲁达吗？你喜欢《二十首情诗和一支绝望的歌》吗？不，我不是B，如果你愿意你可以叫我C。我二十五岁了。我现在很寂寞，你呢？你的下一站在哪里？回德国来吧，这里的春天还有点冷，可是你可以对我做春天对樱桃树做的事。

他感到自己脸颊发烧，于是赶紧用手捂住，生怕被人看穿自己的心事似的。他对自己说，你疯了吗？你一定是疯了吧。这是不对的。你在想什么呢？

可是他简直舍不得把这张明信片放进抽屉里。他把卡片翻来覆去地看了一遍又一遍，不停地在心里重复，我在这里爱你，在这些冰冷的事物中我仍然爱你，我爱你。

 

克拉默几乎每天都把所有的明信片看上一遍，以至有些句子已经烂熟于心。他的心里从没有过这么多的温柔。有时他觉得自己可真是卑鄙，可是爱一个人不是一种罪过，他想，这是我的自由，我怎么会有错呢？

M，这个字母代表着怎样的一个人呢？克拉默想见他，尽管对方压根不知道他的存在，他还是想见他。他想和他拥抱，和他接吻，做一切他想做的事。可是这多半是不可能的，克拉默清楚地知道这一点。他想，永远，永远都不要见上一面，这样也很好，他愿意一辈子呆在这间小公寓里，等待着M的明信片。

德国的春天也变得温暖起来了。克拉默从二楼的阳台上向下望，他看见杂草地上开满了不知名的小花，粉色的，紫色的，错落有致。行道树的叶子是嫩绿色的，毛茸茸的很是可爱。他觉得春天真是太好了。邻居家的鸽子从他的窗前成群地振翅飞过，翅膀下的风弄乱了他的金发。

但是M总是最好的。

“B，  
请用一首歌帮我入眠。给我一个梦。在清晨用一个吻唤醒我。  
M”

 

这一天克拉默没有收到明信片，他的门却被人敲响了。

门外站着一个陌生男人。他有一头浅棕色的短发，穿着随意却很得体，看上去温文尔雅。克拉默想，他真是又好看又有气质。

男人说：“抱歉打扰你了，我叫贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯，是这里的上一任租户。我想请问…”

贝尼迪克特，他就是B吗？克拉默的心重重地跳了一下。他忽然感到很害怕，他知道该来的总是会来。

“…请问你有没有收到一些寄错了的明信片？”

“你一定就是B了。请等我一下。”克拉默让自己的嘴角弯起一个弧度。他想，是的，我没有办法夺走别人的爱。

他想拉开抽屉，可是却发现自己双手冰冷，不受控制似的发抖。他试了好几次，终于打开了抽屉。这半年内M寄来的所有明信片都在这里，整整齐齐地码成厚厚一叠。克拉默闭着眼睛都知道每一张的样子。

他沉默地把明信片递给赫韦德斯，觉得自己就像被缴了赃物的小偷。

赫韦德斯说：“真的太谢谢你了，把这些明信片保存下来，我原本以为它们会早就被丢掉了。”他低下头看了几张，轻轻地笑了，眼睛里面满是温柔。“这个讨厌的家伙叫马茨，真的很抱歉他骚扰了你这么久。当时我们分手了，他不知道我搬走了。”

马茨。克拉默终于知道了他的名字。

克拉默说：“马茨…他一定是一个很浪漫的人吧。”

赫韦德斯有点不好意思：“他很浪漫，也很温柔。我们因为一点小事分开了，后来才发现这真的很愚蠢…谈恋爱的人都是傻瓜，对不对？”说着他便露出了一个幸福的傻瓜似的微笑。“现在我们复合了，马茨简直急着想结婚。”

克拉默看着他，忽然想指着对方的鼻子骂他一顿：你为什么要告诉我？我不想知道，我不想知道。可是他没有，因为他知道一直在暗处觊觎的人是他自己。

于是他平静地说：“祝你们幸福。”

赫韦德斯看起来的确很幸福，他的脸上始终带着那种羞涩而雀跃的笑容。他对克拉默点了点头，说：“谢谢，你也一样。”

克拉默忽然觉得自己实在是太凄惨了，他曾经把全部的希望都寄托在一个无名的陌生人身上。他想，我怎么会幸福呢？我不会再爱上谁了，可是我也不会再为谁流眼泪了。就让我一个人这样下去吧，不要让任何人看到我可笑的样子。

赫韦德斯走了。克拉默跑到阳台上，他看见一个男人正在楼下等候。看见赫韦德斯走过来，男人立刻上前抱住他。赫韦德斯拥抱回去，手里还抓着那一叠明信片。

两个人站在原地紧紧相拥。

克拉默移开目光。他发现不知什么时候草地上的小花都不见了，树上的叶子也变成了深绿色，油亮亮地反射着阳光。夏天来了。

短暂的春天结束了。

男人看见了他，笑着抬起胳膊朝他挥了挥手。克拉默注视着他，马茨本人和他想象中的样子相差无几，黑发，高大英俊，有一双温暖的黑眼睛，看上去很有异国情调。

这是他第一次见到马茨，他知道也是最后一次。这是马茨离他最近的一刻，可是克拉默却觉得他的样子从来没有这样模糊过。

他在默默地背诵着《我在这里爱你》，心如刀绞。“在这些冰冷的事物中/我仍然爱你…”

“我喜欢我没有拥有的一切/你如此遥远。”

克拉默像是第一次读到这句话似的。他想，聂鲁达有很多的爱，可他也一定受过很多的伤，不然我怎么会感同身受呢？

马茨转过了头，他牵着赫韦德斯的手走开了。克拉默目送着他们，直到两人消失在道路的转弯处。

他的心又一次破碎了。

 

FIN

 


End file.
